


endings and beginnings

by solopeanutbutter



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, It's short but it's here, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solopeanutbutter/pseuds/solopeanutbutter
Summary: Carl has to leave for university. Mac does not.Neither of them want to be the one to let go.
Relationships: Carl/Cormac "Mac" Darkstout
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	endings and beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> the title sucks ass!!! anyways carmac plus leaving for college feels, sorry it's short

Carl was, as all of his friends often pointed out, a planner. He kept his calendar updated, his meals prepped, and his purposes clear. He knew he was going to attend Gladeholm University to hone his magic, he’d been planning on it for years.  
But he never could have planned on this summer, this impossibly wonderful and bittersweet summer. It was wonderful, because he had finally garnered the courage to kiss Mac, and it was bitter, because now he had to leave.  
“I can’t believe you’re really going,” Mac said quietly, his fingers playing with the collar of Carl’s t-shirt. “Wait, I believe that you’re going to uni because you’re super smart and awesome, I just can’t believe that after tomorrow we can’t, like, hang out.”  
Carl looked up at the dwarf’s face from where he laid, his head in Mac’s lap, and sighed.  
“I know, man. I’m going to miss you a lot.” Carl lifted one of his hands to Mac’s cheek, stroking the roots of his beard. Mac had recently trimmed it, and Carl couldn’t stop touching it. Tieflings struggled with growing facial hair, and Carl was obsessed with how old Mac looked with the beard. Mac had a pretty lengthy beard when they first met, but he got self-conscious of the other boys’ smooth chins and shaved about a week later. The boys, especially Mavrus, razzed Mac so hard that he never shaved again. Carl thought Mac looked better, and seemed more confident, with the classic dwarven beard.  
“I’ll miss you too,” Mac said. “Just, you know, don’t make out with too many hot guys. Or girls.”  
Carl sat up, catching the darker tone in Mac’s voice. “Dude, you know I don’t want to make out with anyone, right?”  
Mac met Carl’s eyes before quickly looking away, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck.  
“Carl, we never made this official, I don’t want you to feel tied down by me.”  
“Mac.” Carl wrapped both of his hands around Mac’s face, tilting his head so he could look him in the eye. “I don’t want to kiss anyone but you. I don’t know if that makes us boyfriends, but if you want to be boyfriends, we absolutely can be. I just know that I want to hold your hand, kiss you, take you on dates, and come back home to be with you.”  
Carl took a moment to look at Mac and gauge his reaction, but Mac had very suddenly moved to kiss Carl, his hands wrapping around Carl’s neck with familiarity. Carl smiled against Mac’s lips, tasting the remnants of the cider he had been drinking.  
Pulling away, Mac rested his forehead against Carl’s.  
“I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to see you when you come home.” Mac’s breath hitched, as if he were about to cry. “I love you, Carl.”  
Carl’s heart surged, as if someone had poured gasoline inside his chest and set it all aflame. He pulled Mac in for another kiss, and another, until his lips were red and sore.  
“Mac, I love you. I’ll come home for you,” Carl said, his face breaking into a grin.  
Mac laughed, impossibly beautiful, his brown eyes catching the moonlight and making Carl lose his breath. “That’s all I want.”  
Tangled in each other’s arms, Carl and Mac spent the rest of their night, their last night, breathlessly in love.  
Carl knew he couldn’t have planned it, and that made it perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really active in the naddcord but carmac originated there, shoutout! hope you all enjoyed <3


End file.
